Salamandre, tulipani e Marchio Nero
by Ida59
Summary: Uno strano invito a cena, tra gigli e tulipani, con un’impertinente salamandra e l’oscuro passato di Snape che lo attende in fondo alle scale.


**Salamandre, tulipani e Marchio Nero**

Autore: Ida59 (15 – 20 aprile 2007)

Beta: Niky (che ha scritto tutte le splendide descrizioni delle mani, dita, braccia e piedi di Snape)

Tipologia: one-shot  
Rating: Per tutti

Genere: Commedia – Introspettivo

Epoca: Post HP a Hogwarts

Personaggi: Severus Piton, Personaggio Originale (Stephanie)

Pairing: … in un prossimo futuro…

Avvertimenti: Nessuno

Riassunto: Uno strano invito a cena, tra gigli e tulipani, con un'impertinente salamandra e l'oscuro passato di Snape che lo attende in fondo alle scale.

Nota: Questa storia è stata espressamente scritta per Stefi, che se l'è aggiudicata quale premio per aver piacevolmente commentato e scoperto più indizi di chiunque altro su una mia fanfiction pubblicata a puntate (.net/?t=5498199) sul Magie Sinister Forum (.net/). La trama generale, nonché la maggior parte dei particolari citati nella storia (come la salamandra e i tulipani del titolo, ad esempio, ma anche moltissimi altri) sono stati specificatamente richiesti da Stefi, mentre il Marchio Nero ed i relativi pensieri di Snape (ho usato il nome inglese sempre su richiesta di Stefi) sono un mio gentile omaggio.

Ultima cosa, Stefi voleva uno Snape magro e spigoloso, molto IC con il libro: Niky (Nykyo) è venuta in mio soccorso scrivendo direttamente i pezzi in cui vi sono le descrizioni delle mani e dei piedi di Severus.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale di Stephanie, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

**Salamandre, tulipani e Marchio Nero**

L'acqua nella doccia scendeva scrosciante, insistente e battente, come pioggia ostinata.

Caldissima.

I lunghi capelli neri gli si erano in parte incollati sul viso spigoloso.

Le gocce correvano sulla pelle bianca, ad accarezzare le ossa qua e là sporgenti, le spalle aguzze, le scapole, le costole evidenti sul torace, le anche, le ginocchia e poi i piedi magri e nervosi, fino a precipitarsi nello scolo, veloci, quasi timorose di attardarsi.

Con una mano scarna e affusolata spinse via i capelli dal viso, sollevandolo poi verso la fonte delle gocce guizzanti: i capelli gli scesero sulle spalle, ondeggianti, colarono lungo la schiena, gonfi d'acqua, d'un nero brillante, irrequieti e ribelli.

Lasciò che l'acqua calda gli scorresse sul viso, quasi con violenza, a riportare il colore della vita sulla sua nivea pelle, mentre si rivedeva con quella lunga penna di corvo nero tra le mani e la pergamena bianca davanti.

Il foglio era rimasto vuoto a lungo, mentre le sue lunghe dita tormentavano la sottile piuma, nera come la ciocca di capelli che, come una protettiva barriera, scendeva a lambire la carta.

La cannuccia della penna di corvo girava e rigirava nervosamente tra i polpastrelli di indice e pollice, leggermente squadrati e più ampi delle sottili falangi nodose. Le vene in rilievo serpeggiavano azzurre sulla pelle chiara ad ogni nuova rotazione indecisa, rivelando quanto inusuale fosse quel tipo di scritto per il loro severo possessore.

Un invito a cena.

Ancora si chiedeva il perché, eppure aveva deciso di fare quella pazzia: solo che, neppure sapeva come scrivere l'invito!

Ecco il risultato di una vita intera trascorsa seppellito in un freddo e buio sotterraneo, di giorno a cercare di inculcare, senza alcuna speranza di successo, i sottili segreti delle pozioni nelle teste distratte di un branco di ragazzini, e la notte a combattere con i propri rimorsi e contro l'oscurità che sentiva annidata dentro di sé: non sapeva neppure scrivere un biglietto per invitare a cena una donna!

Una donna.

Non era proprio da lui, eppure Stephanie l'aveva colpito, così perplessa davanti agli scaffali del negozio d'alimentari, sospettosa davanti ai formaggi confezionati e così scettica davanti all'anonimo pane inglese.

Gli aveva poi confessato la grande mancanza dell'adorata "baguette": ma da quando lui attirava le confidenze di una donna?

No, quella strega francese possedeva qualcosa di particolare, che l'aveva colpito, anche se ancora non aveva capito cosa.

Così era anche finito a bere una burrobirra con lei: roba da non credere!

Aveva detto solo poche parole e l'aveva lasciata parlare, restando a guardare, ma lei non si era scoperta per nulla, nonostante il fiume di parole che gli aveva riversato addosso, mai invadenti, però.

Una sola cosa aveva scoperto di lei, involontariamente, e subito si era ritratto, ma aveva visto nei suoi pensieri l'amore per i fiori: bianchi, candidi, puri, limpidi.

Luce senza macchie.

Ingenuità.

Sincerità e freschezza.

Era per questo che nel salotto, sotto, c'erano ovunque tulipani e gigli bianchi.

I preferiti di Stephanie.

Romanticamente ridicolo.

Ma non era riuscito ad evitarlo: la sua bacchetta sembrava aver fatto tutto da sola, comandata da una mente che sfuggiva al suo razionale e rigido controllo.

Per ristabilire l'equilibrio, aveva disseminato la tavola di candele nere e tirato rigorosamente le tende, scure più dell'ombra, alle finestre, per escludere ogni luce di quell'incerta primavera. Le librerie che riempivano le pareti, cariche di libri ordinatamente riposti, sembravano così incombere su quei timidi fiori e, quasi, annullarli.

Ma, anche se non voleva ammetterlo, quelle piccole macchie bianche riempivano di luce la sua casa.

Si era procurato dell'ottimo whisky, visto che non era facile trovare del buon cognac francese.

Alla fine, bene o male, era riuscito a completare quel dannatissimo invito, al quale lei aveva subito risposto, con fin troppo entusiasmo, e lui già si era pentito di averlo fatto.

Mancava un'ora esatta all'appuntamento: doveva sbrigarsi e scendere in cantina a scegliere i vini più adatti al menù.

All'improvviso il suono del campanello spezzò il ritmo dell'acqua che tambureggiava sul suo corpo.

Cercò di escluderlo dalla mente, ma quello tornò a suonare: un colpo breve e deciso.

Chiuse il rubinetto con uno scatto nervoso ed uscì dalla doccia afferrando un asciugamano che si avvolse ai fianchi: i suoi piedi nudi lasciarono impronte bagnate sul pavimento di legno.

Orme che ne rivelavano prepotentemente la struttura allungata e sottile: l'arco plantare stretto e perfettamente marcato quasi non rivelato, quello delle dita, molto meno netto, disegnato a perfezione sul parquet umido d'acqua e condensa. I talloni, assai meno sporgenti dei malleoli che li sovrastavano, avevano lasciato una scia di sbavature incerte, indizio evidente della fretta irritata che l'aveva portato a muoversi svelto, quasi in punta di piedi.

Prese nota distrattamente del piccolo pantano che si lasciava alle spalle: l'avrebbe sistemato dopo essersi tolto di torno quello scocciatore babbano che osava suonare alla sua porta; non doveva essere del quartiere, perché i suoi vicini avevano ormai da tempo imparato a stargli alla larga.

Forse un altro di quei promotori finanziari, che neppure sapeva cosa fosse un Galeone, ma che glieli avrebbe tutti investiti in un chissà-cosa giapponese tecnologico, o, peggio ancora, un insistente venditore di collegamenti Internet super veloci che, ovviamente, neppure aveva idea che un Patronus volasse molto più veloce di una mail.

Un altro squillo, un po' più incerto, questa volta.

Sorrise tra sé e si preparò ad una tagliente accoglienza spalancando di colpo la porta, i lunghi capelli neri che grondavano acqua.

Stephanie!

Cosa diavolo ci faceva lì un'ora prima?

Non avrebbe voluto, ma sapeva perfettamente che in quel momento la stava squadrando con un cipiglio minaccioso, le labbra tirate in un sorriso ostile ed un sopracciglio sollevato in attesa di spiegazioni.

La donna non provò neppure a cercare di nascondere il suo stupore, ma, con un impudente sorriso, superato il primo istante di smarrimento, lo apostrofò.

- Le possibilità sono solo due: o tu sei in ritardo, o io sono in deplorevole anticipo!

Il sottile grugnito che gli gorgogliò in gola convinse immediatamente la strega che la seconda ipotesi era l'unica esatta.

- Ops… questa notte hanno cambiato l'ora…

C'era arrivata da sola, e anche velocemente.

Certo, se avesse portato meno anelli e, magari, un orologio, si sarebbe evitata l'errore.

Ma non sembrava avere l'aria di una che intendeva scusarsi: il suo sguardo vagava distratto, e non lo stava certo fissando negli occhi. Snape seguì la direzione di quelle iridi verde scuro e, all'improvviso, senza quasi rendersene conto, si ritrovò a stringere con lieve imbarazzo il lungo asciugamano nero che gli avvolgeva gli scarni fianchi.

Non allentò la presa neppure quando fu solo la pozza d'acqua attorno ai suoi piedi ad attrarre l'attenzione della strega.

Finalmente si decise a farla entrare: quei pochi istanti sulla soglia della porta, mezzo nudo e con una donna, avrebbero dato da parlare ai suoi vicini per tutto il resto dell'anno!

L'aveva fatta accomodare sul divano e si era velocemente ritirato al piano di sopra.

Stephanie era piacevolmente stupita da quel contrattempo che le aveva permesso, anche se solo per pochi istanti, di sorprendere Severus lievemente a disagio.

Era stato quando non era riuscita a controllarsi e, mentre con le piccole mani tormentava la borsetta di cuoio nero, rischiando di far cadere a terra le praline all'whisky che gli aveva portato (fare la spesa con lui, in quel grosso negozio di Hogsmeade, le aveva rivelato interessanti informazioni sui suoi gusti!), i suoi occhi avevano vagato un po' troppo a lungo sul corpo nudo del mago, magro e nervoso, soffermandosi in particolare sui fianchi leggermente sporgenti, sui quali le mani esili, ma tremendamente virili, erano venute a deliziare la sua vista quando avevano stretto l'asciugamano.

Adesso era da sola, in quella stanza buia, in cui lui aveva acceso le lunghe ed eleganti candele nere prima di lasciarla per andarsi a vestire.

La prima cosa che notò furono i tulipani ed i gigli bianchi che sembravano essere dovunque, discreti e quasi nascosti, ma che spuntavano fuori da ogni angolo.

Come accidenti aveva fatto a scoprire che erano i suoi fiori preferiti? E come era stato gentile a disseminarli per la stanza, dove tutto denotava che Severus non era certo un amante di quei delicati fiori.

Le sfuggì un sorriso sorpreso: possibile che lo avesse fatto solo per farle piacere?

La tavola, piccola e rotonda, era impeccabilmente apparecchiata: lunga tovaglia di raso nero damascato che scendeva fino a terra, squisite porcellane bianche, fini e trasparenti, eleganti posate d'argento, delicati calici di cristallo dal lungo stelo sottile ed ampie coppe per raccogliere il raffinato profumo del vino.

Due candele nere galleggiavano ai lati, diffondendo la loro luce soffusa su quella che sembrava quasi un'alcova, mentre incensi al sandalo profumavano l'aria.

Assolutamente perfetto per un incontro galante.

Poi il suo sguardo cadde su una foto che, solitaria, occupava un piccolo ripiano della libreria completamento sgombro di libri che, invece, affollavano ordinatamente tutte le pareti della stanza.

Un vecchio mago canuto le sorrideva, gli occhi azzurri, dolci e luminosi: il grande stregone che Severus aveva ucciso, l'assassinio per il quale per molto tempo era stato temuto ed odiato da tutto il mondo magico.

All'improvviso si rese conto che il mago era tornato e che si trovava alle sue spalle.

Si girò lentamente e lo vide, nella sua consueta e severa veste nera, assolutamente irreprensibile, ma le sue mani, che spuntavano dalle larghe maniche, continuavano ad attrarla irresistibilmente, come sempre avevano fatto, fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva conosciuto.

Mani non comuni, da musicista, come si dice di solito, o da pianista. Le dita erano scarne, le ossa delle falangi che sporgevano ad ogni giuntura, senza nulla togliere all'armonia dell'insieme. Il dorso e il palmo erano allungati e stretti, il primo solcato da alcune vene in rilievo che Stephanie trovava molto sensuali. Nervose per natura, promettevano guizzi inattesi e incontrollabili, ma parevano anche fatte apposta per maneggiare con leggera e prudente sapienza i vetri delicati di un laboratorio e gli strani ingredienti di esotiche pozioni.

Dal loro primo incontro erano passate diverse settimane e la strega aveva scoperto, poco per volta, ogni cosa su di lui: per quanto fosse un uomo schivo, la sua storia era finita sui giornali, ed aveva avuto l'onore della ribalta per lungo tempo quando si era scoperto che il Mangiamorte traditore ed assassino, invece, era stato essenziale per la sconfitta di Voldemort.

Questo fatto determinante gli aveva concesso un'anonima assoluzione, che lui aveva afferrato al volo ed era scomparso rifugiandosi in quella vecchia casa ed uscendone solo di rado.

Era stata molto fortunata ad incontrarlo.

La sua borsetta, appoggiata sul tavolino, ebbe un improvviso sussulto ed una piccola e candida salamandra con un ultimo sforzo riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua prigione.

Lo sguardo che Snape le rivolse era di fuoco:

- Cosa diavolo ci faceva questa bestiola nella tua borsetta? – sibilò, mentre allungava un braccio verso il tavolino.

Spaventata, la lucertolina gli saltò sulla mano e si arrampicò sul braccio, infilandosi sotto l'ampia manica.

Rapidissima, Stephanie infilò la mano nella manica, cercando di recuperare l'animaletto.

Severus cominciò a contorcersi e la strega si trovò, per un interminabile istante, a contatto con il corpo del mago, il braccio impigliato nella sua veste e gli occhi di lui, pieni di fiamme tumultuose, che la fissavano intensamente: si era leggermente ripiegato su se stesso, nel tentativo di raggiungere la dispettosa salamandra e, nonostante Stephanie fosse decisamente più piccola, le loro labbra si trovarono così vicine da sfiorarsi.

La strega si ritrasse di colpo, rinunciando all'infruttuosa caccia.

Senza mai abbandonare il viso di Stephanie con il suo sguardo ardente, Severus estrasse lentamente la bestiola dalla manica: un guizzo della sua bacchetta e il fuoco crepitò nel camino.

Accarezzò delicatamente il dorso della piccola creatura magica1, cercando di tranquillizzarla, quindi la depose vicino alle fiamme e rimase ad osservarla mentre vi si rintanava ed il colore delle sue scaglie virava verso un rosso intenso, quindi si voltò a rimproverarla duramente:

- Volevi farla morire di fame? E' un esemplare molto giovane: non puoi tenerla a lungo lontana dal fuoco!

Il mago non poteva sapere che quella era una salamandra nata da un particolare incrocio e che, quindi, poteva resistere a lungo lontano dal fuoco, ma qualcosa nello sguardo minaccioso di Severus (certo i suoi allievi dovevano avere avuto un gran terrore di lui!) suggerì a Stephanie che era meglio lasciar perdere ogni tipo di spiegazione.

Mormorò incomprensibili e veloci scuse e cercò subito di cambiare totalmente discorso:

- Non mi offri neppure un aperitivo?

L'espressione del mago passò dal minaccioso all'irritato:

- Lo avrei fatto se tu avessi avuto la compiacenza di **non **arrivare con un'ora d'anticipo! Come vedi, - sibilò indicando la tavola, - non ho ancora avuto il tempo di pensare al vino da accompagnare alla nostra cena.

Poi continuò, addolcendo un poco la voce e lo sguardo:

– Un bianco fresco e frizzante, per incominciare, - e il suo sguardo divenne all'improvviso intenso, mentre sussurrava – e un rosso, caldo e corposo, per concludere degnamente la cena.

Stephanie deglutì, la serata si presentava interessante: Severus pareva sapere il fatto suo in tema di vini e, forse, era altrettanto preparato anche in altri campi.

- Vado in cantina a prendere le bottiglie.

S'infilò per una porta che si era aperta tra le librerie e scomparve.

Stephanie, che non si sarebbe persa per nulla al mondo una visita a quella cantina, lo seguì silenziosamente e, dalla cima del pianerottolo, lo osservò scendere con elegante sicurezza la scala, la bacchetta illuminata che fendeva l'oscurità.

Il mago era perfettamente conscio che lo stava seguendo e avrebbe volentieri voluto voltarsi, per vederla scendere le scale con gli alti stivali neri e quell'attillato abitino di raso viola, il cui colore faceva uno strano contrasto con i riflessi rossi dei suoi capelli castani.

Ma sapeva bene che, ai piedi della scala, c'era il suo Passato ad attenderlo: il mantello da Mangiamorte, con l'ampio cappuccio, pendeva da un raffinato appendiabiti, insieme con l'imperscrutabile maschera d'argento, che rifletteva la luce della sua bacchetta, e l'affilato pugnale, ancora e per sempre carico di morte.

I suoi ricordi, i suoi rimpianti, i suoi rimorsi.

Si chiese che cosa sapeva esattamente di lui quella strega, certo non più giovanissima, ma che conservava in sé la freschezza dell'innocenza.

Cosa conosceva del suo oscuro passato? Cosa pensava di lui e delle sue azioni? Come lo giudicava? Quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione vedendo fare bella mostra di sé gli emblemi delle sue colpe?

Decise di non voltarsi: certi amari disinganni potevano attendere ancora qualche istante.

Poi si ricordò che, proprio su quello stesso lato del sotterraneo, c'erano anche tutte le sue attrezzature per le pozioni curative che distillava con dedizione infinita per il San Mungo e per la scuola di Hogwarts: decine e decine di barattoli e vasi che contenevano tutto quanto poteva essergli utile per salvare una vita o lenire le sofferenze, anche se l'aspetto poteva essere decisamente ributtante.

Solo in quel momento si rese conto del contrasto: la morte e la vita erano affiancate lungo quel muro, la morte che un tempo aveva inflitto col suo pugnale e la vita che ora proteggeva con le sue pozioni.

Erano sempre le sue mani pallide l'artefice di tutto: colpa e redenzione scorrevano tra quelle dita che parevano ora fragili, quasi che nulla potesse essere trattenuto nella loro esile stretta, e ora salde e decise, tanto da poter afferrare perfino il filo impalpabile dell'esistenza e catturarlo in eterno nella gabbia dei tendini caparbiamente tesi sul pugno chiuso.

Stephanie scese lentamente le scale, tenendosi alla balaustra, lo sguardo fisso sul corpo magro del mago che si muoveva sinuoso ed elegante nell'oscurità, facendo ondeggiare l'ampia veste.

Vide, senza quasi notarli veramente, il passato ed il presente di Snape che sfilavano sulla parete alla sua sinistra, troppo occupata ad osservare i movimenti del mago che, dopo aver afferrato una bottiglia dal lungo collo sottile, faceva ora scorrere la mano sinistra in alto, tra le bottiglie impolverate.

L'ampia manica dell'abito s'impigliò in un tappo leggermente sporgente e gli scoprì l'avambraccio dove, seppure molto sbiadito, ancora spiccava un tatuaggio.

Le linee ormai sfumate correvano sulla pelle candida, curvavano sul rilievo deciso del tendine e scendevano serpeggiando fino al polso magro, lambendo le ossa con scolorita tenacia.

Lo riconobbe subito: era quello che aveva visto anche poco prima, quando era venuto ad aprirle la porta mezzo nudo, fatto imprevisto che aveva del tutto distolto la sua attenzione da quel particolare, per cui non aveva subito capito che si trattava del Marchio di Voldemort.

Ma ora l'aveva compreso, così come aveva perfettamente compreso ogni altra implicazione.

Rabbrividì, e i suoi occhi corsero al mantello e alla maschera appesi, poi al pugnale ed infine alle fialette di pozioni ordinatamente allineate sul tavolo da lavoro: sapeva qual'era stato il suo terribile passato, ma conosceva anche il coraggio che aveva dimostrato tornando sui suoi passi, rischiando per anni la vita nell'ombra, eroe da tutti misconosciuto.

Apprezzava il lavoro che ora svolgeva, così insostituibile per l'ospedale e per la scuola!

Tornò ad osservare il marchio proprio nell'istante in cui Severus, afferrata la bottiglia prescelta, si girò verso di lei incrociando il suo sguardo: ne seguì la direzione e tutto gli fu chiaro.

Lo vide irrigidirsi, poi sembrò volersi tirare giù la manica, ma il gesto rimase incompiuto, mentre la fissava intensamente.

Non aveva abbassato il capo, mai, neppure durante il lungo processo: aveva sbagliato, quando era solo un ragazzo, ma poi aveva amaramente pagato il suo debito sacrificando tutta la vita per riparare alle sue colpe.

Quel marchio era un orrido segno di schiavitù, è vero, ma lui quelle catene le aveva infine saputo spezzare.

Quel marchio, ormai sbiadito, in ogni caso faceva parte di lui, simbolo dei suoi errori ma anche della sua redenzione; nel male, ma anche nel bene, era inciso nella sua pelle, e nel suo cuore: non poteva rinnegarlo senza annullare anche se stesso.

Non gl'importava se lei non lo avesse capito, come tutti gli altri che continuavano a guardarlo con disprezzo, o con paura, ma le cose stavano così e non poteva cambiarle: era quella la sua vita, che piacesse o meno.

Continuò a fissarla con fiera aria di sfida, gli occhi ardenti che sembravano volerla perforare:

- Sai cos'è? – le chiese con dura amarezza.

Stephanie annuì appena.

- Io sono anche questo.

Parole come staffilate di dolore.

- Lo so. – sussurrò la strega mordendosi lievemente le labbra.

Poi, dopo un breve sospiro, aggiunse piano:

- Sei un uomo terribilmente complicato, Severus: dev'essere per questo che mi piaci.

La piega amara del sorriso di Severus si addolcì improvvisamente e le porse il braccio, quello con il marchio, per accompagnarla sulle scale.

Stephanie non disse nulla, ma sfiorò appena, con dita leggere, la pelle dell'avambraccio ed il mago fu certo che anche lei aveva provato il suo stesso intenso brivido, mentre gli ricambiava il sorriso.

Non aveva ancora capito bene cosa gli piacesse in quella piccola strega francese, ma era sicuro che avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo che desiderava per scoprirlo.

E che sarebbe stata una scoperta piacevole.

1 Tratto dal libro "Gli Animali Fantastici: dove trovarli" di Newt Scafandro: **Salamandra**  
_Classificazione: XXX_  
La Salamandra è una lucertola che vive nel fuoco e si nutre di fiamme.  
E' di un bianco splendente e appare azzurra o rossa a seconda della temperatura del fuoco in cui si trova. Le Salamandre sopravvivono fino a sei ore lontano da un fuoco se vengono regolarmente nutrite di pepe e vivono solo finché brucia il fuoco dal quale sono sbucate. Il loro sangue ha proprietà curative e ricostituenti.

12


End file.
